Pureblood Rose
by Star9309
Summary: Yuuki only remembers three things from her past. A wolf pack, a cave, and a good vampire saving her from a bad vampire. Will she ever find out who this kind vampire is? Or is the dark person she saw before going to get her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 1: Past Memories

_I was standing in the middle of a cave, alone and waiting for someone to come back for me. It was snowing outside and shadows were gathering in the trees. I was curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm and watching for some kind of sign. I heard something move in the trees and I backed up until my back hit the wall. I stared out into the dark and saw a shadow come into view. I heard it growl and then I saw its fangs come up when it smiled. It crouched down low before it sprang at me. But before it reached me, a white hand grabbed it by the neck and threw it onto the ground. _

_The shadow growled at the person who blocked the entrance to my cave and sprang at the person, claws out and fangs showing. The person grabbed at the shadow and held it up by the throat. The shadow choked and struggled to get away but a loud crack came into the air and then it went limp in the person's hand. The person threw the shadow into the trees and then turned toward me. I finally got to see my saviours face, his face was calm, and he had sharp cheek bones, long dark brown hair and blood red eyes. But before I could say anything, he vanished. _

_I crawled out of the cave, looking for him but all I could see was red snow. Another shadow came into view but this time he scooped me up into his arms and told me it was going to be ok and he started to run away from the cave. Before my cave fell away from my sight, a figure came into view and he looked toward me. All I could see were his eyes, one blue and one red. I screamed as something flew toward me and bit into my arm. _

I woke up with a start and nearly jumped out of bed. I shivered as the remaining memories went through my head. I curled up into a ball and tried to breathe. It was just a dream, I chanted in my head. Then as quickly as they came, they left my head. I uncurled myself and looked at the time. 6:00 am, well at least I can get ready for school. I got up and went over to take a shower, hoping I wouldn't have to think about the past again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

**Okay, there are two people that I would like you to meet, so you're not confused and wondering, "Who in the world are those two." So, without a further ado, meet the new guys. **

**Name: Takeshi **

**Age: 17 **

**Gender: Male **

**Vampire/something else: Werewolf (Doesn't need the whole full moon thing, can change when he wants to. **

**Class: Night class (Even though he is part human, the chairman wanted them with the vampires. Causes less mayhem in the Day class because werewolves in this story are really strong) **

**Related to: Kuroki, his twin. **

**Likes: Night time, the moon **

**Hates: Vampires **

**Name: Kuroki **

**Age: 17 **

**Gender: Male **

**Vampire/something else: Werewolf **

**Class: Night class **

**Related to: Takeshi, his twin. **

**Likes: Day time, the sun. **

**Hates: Vampires **

**Both live with: The chairman and Yuuki. (You'll find out why in other chapters. ;-))**

Chapter 2: Meet the Family 

I opened the door and was drying my hair with a towel when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yuuki, the chairman says it's time to get up." Kuroki said while yawning. "Be out in a minute."I said. I heard him walk down the hall and heard his door shut. I went over to my closet and pulled out my new uniform. I put it on and grabbed my socks before grabbing my shoes. I hurriedly put my shoes on and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw the chairman at the stove making eggs. I gulped down the orange juice he had set out and grabbed a piece of toast before grabbing my bag and rushing out the door. I heard the chairman call my name but I was already at the gate waiting for Takeshi and Kuroki.

I ate my toast as I waited for them and my thoughts drifted towards how school was going to be like. The chairman said that it was like any other school, except for the part where vampires go there and are called the Night Class and unfortunately Takeshi and Kuroki were put in the Night Class. I asked the chairman why and all he said was that it was for the best and that Takeshi and Kuroki would feel more welcome in that class than the Day Class. I guess it had to do with their strength and other qualities.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open and when I looked, Takeshi and Kuroki were running towards me. I saw the chairman close the door, lock it and then start to run. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:45 am, school started at 8:00 am and we lived thirty minutes away from school! I quickly opened the gate and ran toward the woods. I heard Takeshi and Kuroki come up next to me and hand me their book bags before running ahead.

As I was running, I had to pick up their clothes they had taken off and I had to stop once or twice because I kept dropping something. I finally put all of the clothes into each bag and was starting to run again, when I bumped into something. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. I looked up and there were Takeshi and Kuroki in their wolf forms. I got up, gave the bags to Takeshi and then jumped on Kuroki's back before he started running. I looked at my watch again and saw that it was 8:05 am, great, I was going to be late on my first day of school and I was going to be lectured by the chairman again after school. What a way to start off a new school term.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 3: First day of school 

We finally made it to the gate and I took my bag off Takeshi and ran to the gate. I opened it up and then waited for Takeshi and Kuroki. They came running out of the woods, with their clothes on, and they both grabbed me by an arm and ran toward the school. I kicked the door shut when Takeshi and Kuroki grabbed me and then I just tried to hold onto Takeshi and Kuroki.

When we had gotten to the front of the building where classes were held, I let go of them, said, "Thanks." And then ran inside. I saw them run toward the dorm where they would be staying tomorrow and I kept running. I finally found the classroom I was supposed to be in and saw that the chairman was talking to the students. I gulped and when he wasn't looking, I sneaked in and tried to find a place to sit.

Yuri waved at me and motioned for me to come quickly sit by her. I ran up the stairs without tripping and got to the seat. I sighed in relief and when I looked up; I thought I saw the chairman look at me for a split second before going on talking. I knew I was going to get a lecture about this later but for now, I was okay. Once class was over, the chairman gave me a big lecture about being late. After I was done talking with the chairman, I went to lunch with Yuri and then went to the rest of classes.

It soon got dark and the chairman had told me that I was going to be a guardian, which meant I had to guard the Night class as they walked to the classrooms. I sighed and ran toward the gate. I heard that Zero was a guardian too, even though he hated vampires. I got there on time and when the doors opened, I had to push some girls back from getting too close to the night class. I looked over at the Night class and searched for Kuroki and Takeshi.

Suddenly, I heard the girls squeal in delight and some of them faint. "OMG!! Who are the new guys?" "Kyaa! Are they twins?" That's when I knew that Kuroki and Takeshi were there. I looked and saw them walking with the other Night class students. They didn't look happy and it seemed that the girls were getting on Takeshi's nerve. When one of the girls tried to touch Kuroki's arm, Takeshi slapped her hand away, grabbed Kuroki's arm and started to pull him forward.


	4. Notification

I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 3: First day of school 

We finally made it to the gate and I took my bag off Takeshi and ran to the gate. I opened it up and then waited for Takeshi and Kuroki. They came running out of the woods, with their clothes on, and they both grabbed me by an arm and ran toward the school. I kicked the door shut when Takeshi and Kuroki grabbed me and then I just tried to hold onto Takeshi and Kuroki.

When we had gotten to the front of the building where classes were held, I let go of them, said, "Thanks." And then ran inside. I saw them run toward the dorm where they would be staying tomorrow and I kept running. I finally found the classroom I was supposed to be in and saw that the chairman was talking to the students. I gulped and when he wasn't looking, I sneaked in and tried to find a place to sit.

Yuri waved at me and motioned for me to come quickly sit by her. I ran up the stairs without tripping and got to the seat. I sighed in relief and when I looked up; I thought I saw the chairman look at me for a split second before going on talking. I knew I was going to get a lecture about this later but for now, I was okay. Once class was over, the chairman gave me a big lecture about being late. After I was done talking with the chairman, I went to lunch with Yuri and then went to the rest of classes.

It soon got dark and the chairman had told me that I was going to be a guardian, which meant I had to guard the Night class as they walked to the classrooms. I sighed and ran toward the gate. I heard that Zero was a guardian too, even though he hated vampires. I got there on time and when the doors opened, I had to push some girls back from getting too close to the night class. I looked over at the Night class and searched for Kuroki and Takeshi.

Suddenly, I heard the girls squeal in delight and some of them faint. "OMG!! Who are the new guys?" "Kyaa! Are they twins?" That's when I knew that Kuroki and Takeshi were there. I looked and saw them walking with the other Night class students. They didn't look happy and it seemed that the girls were getting on Takeshi's nerve. When one of the girls tried to touch Kuroki's arm, Takeshi slapped her hand away, grabbed Kuroki's arm and started to pull him forward. I sighed," he never changes, huh." I thought. When Takeshi and Kuroki passed me, they nodded toward me before moving on with the rest of the night class.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I took so long!! I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 4: Night class Friends 

When the Day class students had went back to their dorms and the Night class was having lessons in the classrooms, Zero and I walked around, making sure that no Day class students were outside, trying to see the Night class.Zero and I had split up a few minutes ago, to cover more ground, when I heard something move in the forest. I turned to where I had heard the noise and saw that there was nothing. I kept walking but I heard that noise again.

I closed my eyes and listened to the noise. It was a person, it wasn't Zero, he would have called out to me by now, and this person was light on their feet and seemed to move around more quickly than a human. I opened my eyes and looked around again. I still couldn't see who it was, so, I held out my arms and waited. The person came at me and glomped me at full force. I went falling backwards and the person came with me. I looked at the person and sighed. "Hi Rima, nice to see you again." Rima looked up at me and smiled. "Nice to see you too! How was your first day at school?"

I shrugged, "I guess it was okay." I looked around and then looked back at Rima.

"So, where is Shiki? I haven't seen him in a long time either." Rima looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know. He's around, I guess. Maybe he is eating all of Aidou's pawky. That reminds me..." Rima said, trailing off while grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the classrooms. I stopped my feet and when she stopped trying to pull me forward; she turned and looked at me.

"Where are we going, Rima? You know I can't go into the classrooms, the chairman would be furious." I said. Rima looked at me and rolled her eyes while pulling me forward again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaname- Sama said to bring you there. It seems that the new guys are making trouble and he said you could help." Rima said and pulled me faster toward the classrooms. I sighed and let Rima lead me to the classrooms. When we were near the door, I heard a crash and Rima quickly opened the door.

I peeked inside the room and saw Takeshi in front of Kuroki, growling and trembling at the vampires, about to transform. I let go of Rima's hand and ran forward to Takeshi, glomping him and hanging on when Takeshi tried to pry my arms from him. I heard him growl before grabbing my arm, nearly breaking it, and threw me to the other side of the room. I gasped as pain shot through my back and slumped against the wall, trying to hold onto consciousness. I heard someone gasp and felt someone pick me up in their arms.

When I looked up, there was Takeshi, carrying me from the room with Kuroki right behind him. I heard Kuroki apologize for Takeshi's behaviour before walking with Takeshi again. Before I could say anything to them, I fainted.

Please Review/Rate.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 5: True love? Or is it just a crush? 

While I was unconscious, I thought I felt someone holding my hand. The hand was warm and was very familiar, it didn't feel like Takeshi's or Kuroki's hand, but it was familiar. I drifted off to sleep, a memory coming back to me.

_I was walking through the forest, not knowing why I was there or where I was supposed to be going. I came to a cave and when I went inside, a wolf pack greeted me. I thought I could hear them talking. _

"_What is a little girl doing here?" One of them growled and crouched down, looking like it was ready to pounce at me and rip out my throat. A second wolf followed the others example but a wolf got in front of me and growled at them. _

"_Get away from her! She's one of us now." He growled and his mate stood beside him, growling at the two wolves. The two wolves backed away and the wolf in front of me went with them, but I wasn't really paying much attention. I was looking at the two small wolves that were watching me with bright eyes. _

"Takeshi, Kuroki." I thought.

_I stared at them and both of them took a step toward me. They got real close and then each of them went over to one of my sides, lying next to me. I hadn't noticed I was shivering until the two wolf cubs sat next to me. _

_I heard someone sigh and when I looked up, I saw a women leaning toward me, her bright blue eyes looking at me. She held out her arms, as if to pick me up, but she didn't, she waited and stared at me. After a moment's hesitation, I reached out for the woman so she could pick me up. She picked me up and held me close to her, and I thought I heard her sigh happily. The wolves behind her were growling silently, but she didn't say anything and just held me for a long time. I felt eyes on me and when I looked up, the two young wolves were looking at me. _

_Something outside the cave growled and when I looked back, a huge wolf was there. I saw him jump at me and I screamed. _

I woke up gasping and trying to catch my breath. Someone squeezed my hand and when I looked over, it was Kaname. He was watching me with careful eyes and when I looked around, Takeshi and Kuroki were not there. I looked back at Kaname and he seemed to read my mind.

"Takeshi and Kuroki went to the chairman's office to apologize for their behaviour and explain why you are in the nurse's office." He said and let go of my hand. I missed the warmth of his hand but I just folded it with my other. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to remember what happened before I fell unconscious. Then, as if I was turning on a faucet, all my memories came flooding back to me.

I turned and looked at Kaname and he smiled.

"Everyone in the Night class calmed down after an hour but I had to convince Rima, Shiki and Ruka not to come visit you unless you were awake." He sighed. I nodded, if I had been asleep while they were here, somehow, I just know they would be getting into some kind of argument and I would have to wake up and stop it. I sighed and looked toward the door, waiting for whoever was out there to come in.

Takeshi and Kuroki had trained me to listen to my surroundings really well, even if all sorts of noise were happening. I could hear a person come into the room even if the music was turned up really high and people were shouting and making other noises. Kuroki said that they had trained me real well, and that if he dropped a pen in a room full of silence, I would hear it.

Kaname saw me watching the door, he got up and he opened it. Rima, Shiki, and Ruka were standing by the door listening in and when Kaname opened the door, all of them straightened up before walking in. Ruka and Rima rushed over to me and started talking with me, while Shiki spoke with Kaname. Ruka and Rima informed me that when Takeshi had taken me away, Kaname calmed down the class and sent them back to the dorms. When everyone was gone, they said that Kaname went straight to the infirmary. They said that they had to wait until today to come see me and take me to my room.

After they were done filling me in, I sighed and got up to put on my shoes. Ruka and Rima helped me get my shoes on, even though I told them I didn't need the help, and each of them put an arm around my waist before walking with me. I thanked Kaname for staying with me and he nodded in reply. Rima and Ruka walked me to my room and gave me a note before leaving me. I went inside my room and shut the door. Once I was sitting on my bed, I opened the note. It was from Kuroki, I could tell by his handwriting. It read this:

Yuuki,

I apologize on behalf of my brother. He didn't mean to hurt you, and is very sorry that he did. Please talk to him, he won't listen to me and go talk to you. Not even the chairman can convince him. But if you come and talk to him, I know he will listen to you. Please come at your earliest convenience.

Kuroki

I smiled at Kuroki's note. He always wrote so polite, it made the chairman proud. If it had been from Takeshi, it would be one line, straight and to the point about what he wanted to say. I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. I planned to talk to Takeshi the next morning, since tomorrow was a Saturday.

Please Review and Comment!


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 6: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? 

When I awoke the next morning, I saw the note from Kuroki on my desk. I sighed and got up, knowing sooner or later, I would have to go to the Night class's dorm and confront Takeshi. I took a quick shower and got dressed, a tank top and blue jeans. I put on my tennis shoes and went outside the dorm. I walked through the forest and finally came to the entrance for the Night class dorm. I took a deep breath before going to the gate keeper and entering the area for the dorm. I walked to the dorm's door and knocked. The door opened and Kuroki came out with a smile on his face.

"I knew you would come. Though I wished you would have waited until you could take off the bandages, but, I'm not complaining. Please come in." He said and motioned for me to go in. I went inside and looked around. The dorm was really huge, and very sophisticated. Kuroki closed the door and walked to me, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. He didn't say anything as he led me to a door on the second floor. He squeezed my hand before letting go and walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. There was a long silence and I knocked again. After more silence, I knocked a few more times and when I had knocked about seventeen times. I heard Takeshi shout. "GO AWAY KUROKI!" I stayed silent and then I heard him grumble and come to open the door. He opened it, anger filled his eyes and was about to say something when he saw me.

He looked shocked and then that changed into horror. Takeshi grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the room, slamming the door behind me. He listened for movement outside his room before he turned to me. His eyes looked sad and tired, and his eyes were trailing my body, only stopping when he saw a bandage. I covered the bandage on my arm with my hand and took a deep breath.

"Takeshi... This wasn't your fault. You were surrounded by vampires and you weren't thinking. My smell was blocked by the vampires and you were only thinking of protecting Kuroki... Do you hear me?" I said and crossed my arms. Takeshi had been looking at me with sad eyes and then he had turned his head, not looking at me anymore. I sighed and walked over to him. I looked at him and he still didn't look at me. I grabbed his face between by hands and brought his face close to mine. When his eyes finally met mine, I went on.

"This was NOT your fault, get it? You had nothing to do with this. I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about. Stop making Kuroki and I worry about you so much. Please, return to that old Takeshi, Kuroki and I both know. The fun, stubborn, always serious Takeshi love so much." I said and smiled at him. For a moment, Takeshi was silent and was looking down at the floor. But then, he looked up and smiled at me. I hugged him and sighed in relief. He hugged me back and then we both turned our heads when the door opened.

Kuroki stood in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. He ran over to us and hugged us. Takeshi chuckled and hugged Kuroki back before backing up. I looked at Takeshi's alarm clock and saw it was half past twelve. I looked at Takeshi and Kuroki and smiled. "So, who's hungry?" I asked. Takeshi and Kuroki walked out the door, dragging me along. Once we were outside the dorm, heading to the chairman's kitchen, I looked back at the dorm and saw Kaname looking out the window. I stopped and saw Kaname was watching me and our eyes met.

"Yuuki! Come on, there are two starving wolves behind you and they need some food right now!" Takeshi and Kuroki said in unison. I looked away from Kaname and walked out with Takeshi and Kuroki right next to me.

Please Review and Comment!


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 7: There's news, There's good news, There's bad news, and then There's worse news

_Something outside the cave growled and when I looked back, a huge wolf was there. I saw him jump at me and I screamed. _

_I saw something jump at the wolf out of my peripheral vision and saw a wolf slam into the one that jumped. They growled at each other and the woman backed up, holding me close and growling at the wolf that attacked. I heard two high pitched growls and looked down, seeing the two small wolves in front of the women, growling and crouching down in anticipation for a fight. I tried reaching back for them, but the woman kept me from moving my arms._

_The wolf that had attacked straightened up and walked on the other side of the cave to the other wolves. When he passed me, he looked up at me with eyes full of hate and then went to the other wolves, grumbling. I felt the woman relax a little but she sat down as far away from him as possible. The wolf that had helped us came up to the woman and laid down next to her. The two small wolves sat next to him and watched the wolf that attacked. I held onto the woman and watched the light outside the cave brighten. I blinked and had to look away from the sunrise. But when my eyes readjusted, I looked out and saw a figure standing in the trees. _

_He was standing in the shadows, watching the wolves. I stared at him and he finally looked at me, smiling slightly like he knew I was watching him. I smiled back and he waved goodbye before disappearing into the forest. I waited for him to come back but he didn't, and I didn't know if he ever would. When I looked at the tree he was standing at, there were claw marks, like he had dug his fingers into the tree._

"Yuuki, Yuuki, come on, wake up! You know the chairman doesn't want you sleeping here, come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." Kuroki said and I felt him grab my arm and pull me up as I yawned and tried to wake up enough to walk back to the dorm. I heard him sigh as we walked, him tugging me along in the right direction. When we were outside the dorm, he let go of my arm and I went inside, waving goodbye. He smiled and walked toward the Night class dorm.

I sighed and went up to my room. I took off my shoes and flopped down on the bed. Sleep came more easily and another memory came to me.

"_Yuuki!" _

_I looked up and saw Kuroki running toward me. He ran to me, grabbed my hand and started running with me to the woods. Before I could ask, Takeshi was right behind us, running at full speed. Kuroki turned to me and grinned, holding something up. It was dark and small, but I could see it was a small animal. _

"_Isn't that?" I asked and Kuroki nodded. Kuroki was holding Takeshi's little rat friend named Juro. Takeshi found Juro in the river one day and was taking care of it until it decided to leave. Well since then, Kuroki made a game of playing hero, where Takeshi had to rescue Juro from Kuroki. Sometimes, I would be pulled into this game but I didn't know whose side I was supposed to be on. _

"_When I catch you, you're going to be sorry!" Takeshi shouted. I looked at Kuroki and he looked at me for a second before stopping, putting Juro down on the ground, and running with me again. I looked back and saw Takeshi stop and pick Juro up before turning around and heading back to the cave. Kuroki stopped running and we both watched Takeshi walk back to the cave before we started walking. _

I woke up after I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and got up, putting on my robe and going to the door. I opened it and standing there was the last person I wanted to see, the chairman. He motioned to ask if he could come in and I stepped to the side. He came in and sat down in a chair near my bed while I shut the door and sat down on my bed. I waited for him to speak, but the chairman just looked around the room. I sighed and grabbed a pillow and put it in my lap.

"Ok, just tell me what you came here to tell me, or we'll be here all night and don't try to go around it, it'll just make it a whole lot easier if you just tell it to me straight." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"You've gotten better at knowing the way I think." He said and I waited for him to go on. He sighed and looked out the window.

"You know about the vampire council?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, it seems they want to hold a ball for all vampires, but they can't seem to find a big enough place for all of the people they want to invite. So, they asked if they could use the ball room here. Of course I accepted and so did Kaname, but, under one condition." He said and looked at me. I waited until he went on. He sighed and looked at me like he was waiting for a storm to hit.

"Kaname said that the guardian's must be present at the ball, to make sure no vampire gets out of hand. So, you and Zero will be working that night and you both have to dress formally, the last part was the council's idea. Sorry." He said and waited for me to answer. I thought about it and asked.

"Is there any other way than this?" He shook his head and I sighed. "Well, I always wanted to see this council. I'll do it, but I'm not convincing Zero." I said and the chairman smiled.

"Yuuki, thank you so much, I am in debt to you!" He said and hugged me. I patted his back and he let go, saying he had to get the ball room ready. When he left, I sighed and lay back on my bed. "Well, at least I'll be at a ball, but Zero is not going to be happy." I thought.

Please Review and Comment!


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! Sorry this is a little short, but I just wanted to make a short chapter before the ball. Please bear with it until I update with the ball chapter! I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 8: Practice Makes Perfect 

"One, two, three, one, two, three, come on Yuuki! Try to keep up with Kuroki and let him lead! And stop looking at your feet!" Takeshi said while Kuroki and I practiced. I glared at him and very childishly stuck my tongue out at him before focusing on practicing. The ball was in two days and my dancing wasn't very good, so I asked Takeshi and Kuroki to help me practice. Well, Takeshi said his dancing was ok, but Kuroki's was better. So, while we practiced, Takeshi would be giving tips on the side.

"Don't listen to Takeshi, Yuuki. You are doing very well, why don't we take a break? Maybe Takeshi will dance with you while I rest." Kuroki winked at me before walking over to where Takeshi was and motioned for him to take his place. Takeshi glared at his brother for a second before he sighed and got up. He came over to me, bowed slightly before taking me into his arms.

While he led me around, I tried not to look down but once, I made the mistake of looking down. Takeshi saw and he sighed and picked me up and put my chin on his shoulder while he still danced. After a couple of protests, he finally put me down and looked me in the eyes. "No more looking down, ok? You don't need to worry about it, just let me lead and trust me. You don't have any trust in your partner, it will wound his pride. Keep your eyes either locked on mine or just look straight forward." He said before we started to dance.

For another hour, Takeshi and I danced and I didn't look down at my feet. Kuroki cut in after two hours and danced with me. When it was about dinner time, we walked back to the chairman's place. I was so glad to be able to take off my shoes and sit down. I sighed in content when my feet started to feel better. Takeshi and Kuroki sat next to me, waiting for dinner, and while Takeshi watched the TV, Kuroki read a book that was lying on the table.

Sometimes I would read with Kuroki and other times I would be watching a TV show with Takeshi. When the chairman called us for dinner, I got up and grabbed Kuroki's hand, taking him with me to the table. Takeshi turned off the TV and got up. We didn't talk much at dinner and the chairman was really quiet. When I went back to my room, I took out my dress that I was going to wear and sighed. The chairman said that the guardians needed to blend in so the vampires wouldn't suspect anything.

It was a nice dress, black with spaghetti straps and it fit nicely. My shoes were black and they were like ballet shoes with the black laces I had to tie around my calves. I sighed and put the dress back. I sat down and started reading a book for my class. After two hours of reading, I went to bed.

Please Review and Comment!


	10. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter! I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, except two new characters that I made up. Hope you enjoy the story! Please comment and review the story.

Chapter 9: The Ball 

I woke up groggily and almost went back to sleep but the chairman was being loud and I couldn't ignore him. I got up and looked at the date on my clock. I sighed, tonight was the ball Zero and I am supposed to go to. Even though I tried to get out of this once or twice, the chairman wouldn't allow it. He said if I went to the ball, Zero and I could take a nice long break from school and even be allowed to leave the campus to go somewhere with whomever we wanted.

So, we agreed to that condition and made the chairman keep his word. Takeshi and Kuroki were going to hang out with me until I had to get ready for the ball. When I had finished breakfast, gotten dressed, and put on my shoes, I went outside to wait for Takeshi and Kuroki but they were already there. They smiled up at me and I smiled back while I walked down the stairs. I took Kuroki's and Takeshi's hand and lead them toward the forest. They probably knew where I wanted to go, so they took hold of my arm and carried me to the place.

I didn't struggle while they carried me and waited till we got there to jump out of there grips and walk over to the tree. This tree was special to us, Kuroki, Takeshi, and I, we loved this tree. It was huge, with long branches you could climb and sit on, and the leaves were a brilliant emerald and when the sun hit the leaves, they made the colour of everything around it green. I sat under the tree and laid my head back, closing my eyes. I heard Takeshi and Kuroki sit next to me but I was lost in my thoughts.

I was thinking about how beautiful this tree was in the summer, but how dead it looked in the winter. The leaves would be gone and it looked like the tree's spirit had left and was gone forever. Whenever I was little and came to see the tree in the winter, I would cry to see my beautiful friend...dead. I didn't know back then that that was only in winter and that the tree would be green again in a few months, but that was how I felt. Whenever I cried for the tree, Kuroki and Takeshi would be there, holding my hand and looking up at the tree with sadness. I knew they loved the tree as much as I did back then, so it was kind of like our own private funeral for our friend when we went to see the tree in the winter.

Then my thoughts drifted to what I was doing tonight and that Kuroki and Takeshi wouldn't be there. I sighed, the chairman had explained this to me a million times and Takeshi added a few hundred to the list. Werewolves and vampires cannot be in the same room at the same time or they might just rip each other's throats out. I told them that Kaname would not let that happen because it would be an embarrassment to the vampire race, but they still didn't want to go.

"Besides, even if we did go, Kuroki and I don't have any tuxes and don't have enough money to rent some." Takeshi said and that was his second explanation for me. I sighed and opened my eyes, staring up at the tree.

"Hey, Takeshi, do you remember when we were kids and your uncle first met me?" I said. Takeshi turned his head toward me and I saw him nod in my peripheral vision.

"Do you remember when he tried to attack me and that you-... our mother protected me?" I saw him nod again. "I remember hearing him talk to mom about me and I heard him say, "Why is a person like that in our den? She doesn't belong here! She should be with her own kind!" Then when I told you two what he said, you guys got all mad at your uncle and made a promise to me." I looked over at them and saw they were waiting for whatever I was getting to.

"The promise...that we'll never let anything separate us and that if something that might hurt us, we would protect each other, but -..." I was about to go on when Takeshi interrupted me. "I see where this is going, we already told you, and we can't go to the ball with you. You know what will happen if we go." He said and sighed. I looked down and nodded. I knew what would happen, but I still wanted them nearby.

I heard something hit the ground with a loud thud and then I felt Kuroki wrap his arms around me. "I'm sorry we can't come, if we could hide our scent, we could." He said. I nodded and sighed, pulling away from Kuroki. I got up and walked away from the tree, leaving Kuroki and Takeshi by themselves. I walked around the school for a while before going back to my room to get ready. I fixed my hair into a bun and then put on my black dress. I grabbed my shoes and put on my stockings before putting on my shoes.

I picked up Adonis and put it in the strap on my thigh underneath my dress, keeping it close just in case. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked ok and nothing was out of place. My eyes drifted to the corner of the mirror and saw a picture of Kuroki, Takeshi and I. We were in front of the tree and Kuroki was standing next to Takeshi while I was in the front. All of us were smiling, Kuroki and Takeshi holding one of my hands, while I laid my head on Kuroki's shoulder.

I sighed and picked up my purse before leaving. Zero was waiting for me outside the building. He was dressed in a black tux, with a black tie and a red rose. He looked up when I came out. "Do you have Adonis?" He asked and I nodded. We walked over to the ballroom and saw the lights were on. The chairman was at the front welcoming vampires as they came in, when he saw us; he nodded and then welcomed another vampire. We went inside and Zero thought it was a good idea if we went to different ends of the ballroom.

I went to one side and he went to the other. I saw a couple female vampires look at Zero but when he glared at them, they looked away. I looked around and saw some vampires staring at either me or Zero. The vampires turned toward the entrance and bowed. I looked and saw Kaname and the Night class coming in. When I looked at Kaname, my heart beat sped up. He was dressed in a tux, like Zero's, but when I saw him... I stopped myself from letting my thoughts drift any further.

Kaname greeted everyone and then as if someone had called him, he turned his head in my direction. He said something to someone and then his eyes met mine. I felt a blush come up in my cheeks and I looked down. I heard people murmuring and I looked up just in time to see Kaname walking toward me. He stopped in front of me and bowed slightly. I was frozen for a second before my mind snapped and I curtsied. I felt his hand touch my chin and lift it up so I had to look at him. His eyes were gentle and he was smiling at me, my heart skipped a beat when I looked at his eyes.

"May I have this dance, Yuuki?" He asked, staring into my eyes. It took me a moment before I could nod. Kaname led me to the dance floor and we danced slowly. I looked forward, not able to meet his eyes. I saw that everyone was watching us and Zero was also watching. I looked at Zero momentarily before looking forward again. I noticed we were dancing at a slower pace than the others and I wondered if he had watched me practicing two days before.

After the song was over, I pulled away, so others could dance with him but he pulled me back to him and we danced to the next song. I looked up at him and he nodded in the direction that he wanted me to look. I looked and there were female vampires, looking like they were about to pounce at any chance Kaname was alone. I looked back at him but he looked like he was concentrating on dancing. I kept my eyes forward, not looking down at my feet like Takeshi had told me.

Suddenly, everyone was whispering and the music faded. Kaname looked over at the entrance and didn't look surprised. I frowned and looked toward the entrance and felt my eyes go wide. There, standing in front of a surprised chairman who was trying to convince them to leave, was Takeshi and Kuroki. When they spotted me, they smiled at me for a split second and then they were glaring at Kaname. In that one second, it was like they were telling me, "We kept our promise."

Please Review and Comment!


End file.
